


Bobby’s son.

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Buck is Bobby’s son, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Bobby had a 5 year old son that he didn’t know about till one day this little blond hair boy comes in with a note attached to his shirt.How will Bobby and Athena along with their adopted kids handle a new little boy in the family?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Mystery son!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyramsetlove123222222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyramsetlove123222222/gifts).



Bobby was at work when he saw a little boy around the age of 4 walking in with tears running down his face “hey buddy it’s ok where is your mommy or daddy?” Bobby asked the little boy “I don’t know! I was just dropped off!” Buck said when he walked up to Bobby.

“You have a note on your shirt can I read it?” Bobby asked Buck who said ok “thank you buddy.” Bobby said when he carful took the note off. 

Dear Bobby,  
This little boy is Evan James Nash. He's 5 years old and I can’t take care of him anymore. He's your biological son and I’m turning my rights over to you. Please don’t contact me about Buck. He's in the best care of his life.

Ashley. 

Bobby was shocked at the note he hadn’t talked to Ashley in years and definitely didn’t know she was pregnant with his son “hold on buddy let me call my wife. She’s super nice and a cop.” Bobby told Buck who looked scared “no cops they are mean!” Buck said which made Bobby shocked.

“Hey buddy it’s ok my wife is super nice and Isn’t a mean cop at all.” Bobby told Buck “otay.” Buck said. 

Bobby set Buck up on the couch and turned the TV on before he went to call Athena “hey honey how is your day going?” Athena asked Bobby.

“Strange can you come by the station I have to show you something and someone.” Bobby told Athena who said sure “I’ll be there in 10.” Athena told Bobby who said thank you. 

Bobby sat next to Buck when he was trying to get Buck used to him “Bobby?” Athena called “hey honey I’m upstairs.” Bobby said when Athena came upstairs and saw Buck sitting on the couch “who is this handsome little boy?” Athena asked.

“He’s a part of my past and I just found out about him.” Bobby told Athena while handing the note over “so this lady just dumped this little boy in your lap without any warning?” Athena asked Bobby who said yes “do you believe this lady?” Athena asked Bobby who looked at Buck.

“I don’t know, Buck is right around the same time when I left St.Paul’s and came to LA.” Bobby told Athena who said ok before she walked over to Buck with Bobby following her.

“Hey honey can I ask you some questions?” Athena asked Buck who nodded his head yes “what is your name?” Athena asked Bucn “Evan but people call me Buck.” Buck told Athena who smiled “how old are you?” Athena asked when Buck held out a hand “who is your mommy?” Athena asked “Ashley.” Bucky said “who is your daddy?” Athena asked Buck who pointed to Bobby.

“Mommy said to find this man.” Buck said as he pulled out a picture of Bobby “that’s daddy.” Buck said while Bobby and Athena looked at the picture “that is definitely you.” Athena told Bobby who nodded his head yes “you have a son that you didn’t know about and we have 3 kids at home all the same age.” Athena told Bobby.

“I know and they are going to love Buck.” Bobby told Athena “Buck can stay in Chim’s room just till we get a bedroom set up for Buck something tells me that Buck needs his own room.” Bobby said when Athena said ok.

“I have to go pick up the kids from school soon and bring them home so why don’t I take Buck with me.” Athena asked Bobby who looked at Buck “hey Buck do you want to go with Athena back to the house and I’ll be home in a few hours.” Bobby told Buck who looked sad.

“If you want to buddy, you can stay here also.” Bobby told Buck who said ok “I think it’s best that Buck gets adjusted slowly and not all the kids at once.” Athena told Bobby who said sure as he didn’t want to scare Buck. 

Athena went to get the kids from school as she had an extra car seat in the car in the third row “hey mommy!” Chim said as he smiled and got into the car and got into his seat “why is there an extra seat?” Chim asked “when daddy gets home he’ll explain everything.” Athena told Chim who said ok. 

Eddie and Hen got into the car and buckled up “how was everyone’s day?” Athena asked the kids “good! It’s Friday so that means tomorrow we don’t have any homework!” Eddie said “you still have your chores.” Athena told Eddie “oh yeah but no homework!” Eddie said which made Chim and Hen laugh. 

After the kids put their backpacks away they went to watch some TV “where I daddy?” Eddie asked when Bobby normally picked them up on Friday’s from school “daddy had some stuff to finish up then he’ll be home.” Athena told Eddie who said ok before going back to TV. 

Bobby brought Buck home when he looked at his kids “daddy!” The kids said when they ran to Bobby “who is this?” Eddie asked “this is my son Buck.” Bobby told the kids “why didn’t we know that we have another brother?” Chim asked Bobby.

“Because daddy didn’t know that he had a son.” Athena told the kids “he’s so cute!” Hen said when she smiled at Buck “who is he staying with?” Eddie asked “till we get a room ready for Buck he’s going to be bunking with Chim.” Bobby told Chim who said ok. 

Bobby made a quick bed for Buck on the other side of the room “is Buck going to sleep in here forever?” Chim asked Bobby “no buddy, daddy just needs to fix the guest room and turn it into Buck’s room.” Bobby told Chim who said ok.

“I always wanted a little brother.” Chim told Bobby who smiled “Buck is 3 months younger than everyone so I guess he is the youngest of the family.” Bobby told Chim “yes! I’m not the baby anymore and I can boss Buck around!” Chim told Bobby who smiled “maybe give Buck a chance to settle in before you start telling Buck what to do.” Bobby said when Chim said ok. 

Buck was downstairs watching everyone play together “do you want to play with the kids? They are super nice and very excited for a new little brother.” Athena told Buck who looked at Athena “come on Buck we want to show you how to play this new board game that we got!” Eddie told Buck who said ok. 

Bobby and Chim came downstairs and saw the kids playing together so nicely “the kids are doing a great job of accepting Buck into their group.” Athena told Bobby.

“How do you feel about another little boy?” Bobby asked “at first I was very confused on how you didn’t know that you didn’t have a son but I know that if you knew you would have gotten Buck into our house.” Athena told Bobby who smiled “thank you darling.” Bobby said before he kissed Athena. 

After a quiet night with the family watching a movie it was time to get everyone ready for bed when Bobby helped Buck get changed into a pair of PJ’s and into bed.

“If you need anything my bedroom is across the hall.” Bobby told Buck who said ok when he looked tired “night buddy!” Bobby told Buck “night daddy.” Bucky said as Bobby smiled when he said goodnight to Chim and turned the night light on and cracked the door before Bobby went to say goodnight to Hen and Eddie.


	2. Buck’s room!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby spent a few days working on making a special bedroom for Buck with a little information from Buck.

Bobby and Buck went to the store to pick up a few things for Buck’s new room while Athena took the rest of the kids to a friends house 

“Why can’t I go to the friends house?” Buck asked while getting into his car seat and buckled himself “because I need your input for your new room but we’ll go after we’re done shopping.” Bobby told Buck who said ok. 

Bobby held Buck’s hand when they crossed the street to the Target before Bobby got a cart and placed Buck in the cart as Buck was a good kid a little shy from the other kids but he’s a good kid. 

“What room theme do you want?” Bobby asked Buck who looked at the toys “daddy can make you a firefighter bedroom, a space bedroom, any bedroom that you want.” Bobby told Buck “I want a sea bedroom.” Buck told Bobby who said ok as he smiled when they got a few sea stickers for the walls and some sea bedding and a few other sea things as Buck helped pick what he wanted to add to the cart.

Buck saw a giant stuffed shark pillow so Bobby added it to the cart “it’s a reading pillow buddy, you can lay on it and read books or play with your toys.” Bobby told Buck who said ok as he kept petting the pillow while they did some shopping for some other things. 

After Bobby and Buck were done at Target Bobby took Buck over to their family friend's house where the rest of the family is “who is this family friend?” Buck asked Bobby “he’s nice they have a few kids of their own a little bit older than you kids.” Bobby told Buck who said ok. 

Bobby and Buck arrived at the house when Bobby helped Buck out of the car as they headed to the door. 

“Do you want to ring the doorbell?” Bobby asked when Buck said sure as he did “it’s loud.” Buck told Bobby who smiled “I know buddy.” Bobby told Buck while they waited for the door to open “Buck! You made it!” Eddie said as he smiled at his little brother.

“Everyone is in the backyard playing in the pool!” Eddie told Buck and Bobby “why did you answer the door?” Bobby asked his very brave son.

“Mommy said I could, they saw on the phone it was you and Buck.” Eddie told Bobby who said ok “next time you need an adult with you no matter if it’s daddy or not, you don’t know who’s at the door and we don’t want anything to happen to you.” Bobby told Eddie who said ok when he went to the backyard and got into the pool.

“Eddie has no life jacket on.” Buck told Bobby who smiled at his son “yeah some of the kids can swim and some can’t, can you swim?” Bobby asked when Buck said no “it’s ok we can find you some water wings or I think they have a puddle jumper that you can wear.” Bobby told Buck who said ok. 

Athena smiled when she heard Buck coming outside “hey sweetie how was shopping for your new room?” Athena asked Buck who was still a little weary of the whole family but he was starting to trust Athena and a few of the kids. 

“Good, daddy got me a shark pillow!” Buck told Athena who smiled at her youngest son “that’s so cool!” Simon said when he looked at Buck who jumped at the voice and ran to Athena.

“Oh honey it’s ok this is daddy and my friend Simon he’s so nice and his husband Draxs is inside getting their son Skyler dressed to go swimming.” Athena told the scared little boy in her lap. 

“I’m sorry buddy I didn’t mean to scare you.” Simon told Buck “it ok.” Buck said when Athena smiled at Buck “do you want to go swimming with the kids?” Athena asked Buck “I don’t have a swimming suit.” Buck told Athena. 

“don’t worry buddy I have an extra one that I brought along.” Athena told Buck who said ok. 

Bobby smiled at Buck who seemed to be enjoying himself with the other kids.

“How is Buck adjusting to the family?” Simon asked when Bobby and Athen ma sat at the table “he has good and bad days, you know it’s still an adjustment for him as well as the other kids.” Bobby told Simon who nodded his head while Buck was sitting on the steps as he watched the other kids play. 

Buck got tired when he started falling asleep in the pool “hold on buddy we don’t want you to drown.” Bobby said when he pulled Buck out of the pool and wrapped Buck in a towel before bringing Buck over to the chairs and sat down with Buck in his lap.

“You have to tell daddy if you get tired.” Bobby told Buck “sorry.” Buck said when he’s not used to a caring person to look after him “you're not in trouble buddy, you just scared daddy.” Bobby told Buck. 

After the kids were done swimming Bobby and Athena loaded the kids into the cars and took the kids home when a lot of them were half asleep from swimming.

“Thank you for having Athena and the kids over while I took Buck to get things from his room.” Bobby said while he was finishing buckling Buck into his car seat “your welcome, you guys are always welcome to come hangout and swim with us.” Draxs said while he was hiding Skyler who waved as everyone waved back. 

Few days later. 

Bobby on his day off worked on Buck’s room when it was coming along very nicely as Bobby smiled at the room which would be a nice surprise when Buck gets home from school. 

Buck was used to walking home from school with a few kids from the neighborhood but now Bobby or Athena picked them up “hey kids!” Bobby said when he smiled at his kids who got into the car. 

“Daddy has a special surprise for Buck when we get home!” Bobby said while Buck smiled at his dad “is my room ready!” Buck asked when Bobby said yes “yay! Buck said when he looked happy. 

Bobby was holding Buck back from busting through the door to his new room when the other kids joined Buck to see the new room “hold on buddy, mama wants to see your reaction.” Bobby told Buck who said ok while Bobby FaceTime with Athena who was excited to see Buck’s room.

“Hey honey! Is Buck ready to see his room?” Athena asked when Bobby said yes “ok buddy!” Bobby said as Buck smiled when he opened his door and smiled at his room “wow!” Thank you daddy!” Buck said when he hugged Bobby “your welcome buddy!” Bobby said when Buck looked around his room when he saw his shark pillow and smiled .

“This is so cool!” Hen said when Buck smiled at his sister “daddy did a great job!” Chim said while he looked around “why did Buck get a better room than me! Is it because he’s your real son!” Eddie asked when Bobby was taken back from Eddie.

“No buddy, daddy asked you what you wanted in your room and you picked very basic stuff.” Bobby told Eddie “I want a new room!” Eddie said as he stormed off to his own room.

“I have to go defuse a situation with Eddie.” Bobby told Athena “I should be home in about an hour.” Athena told Bobby who said ok when he looked at Buck who looked sad “Eddie can have my new room. I don’t want it.” Buck told Bobby with tears in his eyes. 

After Bobby got Buck settled down with a movie in the playroom with Hen and Chim Bobby went to go talk to Eddie who was still in his room “Eddie can I come in?” Bobby asked when Eddie said sure as he was sitting on his bed holding his pillow.

“Hey buddy, do you want to tell me why you are so upset about Buck getting a new room?” Bobby asked Eddie “he’s your new son and he’s going to replace Hen, Chim and I because you love him more since he’s your real son.” Eddie told Bobby. 

“Hey that’s not true, daddy might need to give Buck some extra attention because even though Buck had a mommy she wasn’t a good mommy so Buck is still scared and daddy wanted to make Buck’s room feel comfortable for when Buck is having a hard day so he can go be in his room and feel safe just like you feel safe in this house and in your room.” Bobby told Eddie who said sorry when Bobby hugged Eddie.

“Can you go say sorry to Buck you hurt his feelings and he was crying.” Bobby told Eddie who said ok when he got up and headed to see Buck in the playroom “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you sad!” Eddie told Buck while hugging Buck and kissed his head “it ok. I forgive you.” Buck told Eddie who smiled “friends?” Eddie asked when Buck said ok as Eddie joined his siblings on the couch for the movie.


	3. Buck’s hard day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is having one of those hard days when Bobby and Athena have to spend a few extra minutes with Buck from cuddles on the couch to just telling and showing Buck that he is loved.

Buck woke up feeling sad when he looked at his room which would make him happy but it didn’t at the moment. Buck went to the bathroom as he saw his toothbrush next to other kids' toothbrush and didn’t touch it as he wasn’t used to basic needs so brushing his teeth was an odd concept to Buck. 

Bobby heard Buck up when he looked at the clock when it was 10:30 was later than Buck normally sleeps “Buck is finally up.” Athena said as she checked on Buck every few hours since she was up 

“Maybe he had a hard time falling asleep.” Bobby told Athena “I was worried about his mental health, I know that he’s only 5 but that poor baby had been through so much already.” Athena told Bobby who nodded his head when they saw Buck coming downstairs.

“Buck! how did you sleep?” Bobby asked while Buck gave a grunting sound “do you want some breakfast?” Athena asked Buck “thank you.” Buck said when he headed to the couch and lied down on his belly while Bobby and Athena got Buck his breakfast and something to drink before Bobby brought the food over to Buck.

“Normally I would have you eat at the table but it seems like you are having a hard day so I’m going to let you eat on the couch.” Bobby told Buck who said thank you before he ate his food. 

After Buck ate his breakfast Bobby took Buck upstairs to get dressed for the day and also brush Buck’s teeth “what shirt do you want to wear?” Bobby asked Buck who was sitting on his bed “Blue shirt.” Buck told Bobby who said ok as he pulled out a blue shirt and some jeans for Buck to wear as Buck got dressed before he went to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush “do you remember how to brush your teeth?” Bobby asked Buck who looked sad “no, I forgot.” Buck told Bobby who smiled “it’s ok buddy I’ll help you.” Bobby told Buck who said ok as they worked on brushing Buck’s teeth. 

Bobby brought Buck to the backyard where the other kids were playing “sleepy head is up!” Chim said when he smiled at Buck “Buck is having a hard day so why don’t we keep the teasing to a minimum ok?” Bobby asked the older kids who said ok while Buck looked up and held his arms out for Bobby to pick him up when Buck is starting to enjoy the one-on-one attention and cuddles from an adult.

Bobby cuddled with Buck while Bobby watched the rest of the kids play together “do you want to join them?” Bobby asked when Buck said no when he was enjoying just being held by Bobby. 

Athena took Buck while Bobby made lunch for everyone “after lunch it’s nap time so everyone I want you in your room either napping or looking at a book, it’s time for you to rest up and have some downtime before this afternoon.” Athena told the kids who looked at Buck.

“Is Buck going to join us for nap time?” Eddie asked Bobby and Athena who said yes when Buck and nap time hasn’t been very easy since Buck isn’t used to taking a nap after lunch. 

After lunch all the kids went to their rooms and got in bed when Hen and Chim took a nap when Eddie read a book and Buck played with his toys.

“Come on Buck, let’s get in bed and look at a book.” Bobby told Buck who said no “I’m not tired!” Bucky said as he was on the verge of tears “come on buddy let’s get in bed and daddy will cuddle with you till you fall asleep.” Bobby told Buck who looked at his bed and shook his head no.

“Why don’t you want to rest up?” Bobby asked Buck who was rubbing his eyes so Bobby placed Buck in his bed and sat next to Buck “not ired.” Buck told Bobby who smiled as Bucn went to sleep “night buddy I’ll see you when you wake up.” Bobby told Buck before Bobby got up and went to check on the others before Bobby headed to the kitchen. 

The other kids took an hour long rest time while Buck was still asleep so Athena went to go wake Buck up or Buck won’t sleep tonight when it comes to bed “hey baby it’s time to wake up.” Athena told Buck who looked at Athena “daddy?” Buck asked Athena who didn’t want to feel bad but she knew that it’s still an adjustment for Buck and he only wanted Bobby some days “I’ll go get him.” Athena told Buck who sat on his bed waiting for Bobby. 

Athena told Bobby who went to Buck’s room as he looked at Buck “hey buddy how was your nap?” Bobby asked when Buck looked clingy “I want you.” Buck said as Bobby lifted Buck into his arms and took Buck to the bathroom so Buck can do his business before they headed to the living room where the rest of the kids are playing together. 

Buck was very clingy today even after his nap so Bobby and Athena couldn’t get much done around the house and the family orders out since Buck didn’t want Athena to hold him while Bobby was going to make dinner.

“You could try to put Buck in the toddler carrier that we have.” Athena tx Bobby who looked at Buck “it might work.” Bobby told Athena who smiled at Buck who looked sad “I need to put you down for a few minutes then I can hold you again.” Bobby told Buck who said no while Bobby put the carrier on before he lifted Buck into the carrier as Buck didn’t like it when he wanted Bobby holding him. 

Athena watched Buck and Bobby “hey hon, remember when Eddie joined the family and he was super clingy and we did some skin to skin contact with him and it helped?” Athena asked Bobby who said yes before he took Buck out of the carrier and went to the couch to lie down as he placed Buck on his chest which made Buck calm down from losing to Bobby’s heart beat . 

“Buck just needed to feel connected to his daddy.” Bobby told Athena who shook her head “why is daddy lying on the couch with Buck on his chest?” Eddie asked Athena.

“Buck and daddy are doing some skin to skin contact just like when you were first home and you had those super clingy days when we just cuddled on the couch with you.” Athena told Eddie who looked at Buck and said ok before he went to find his siblings to play with. 

After a long day Buck slept in the master bedroom in the king size bed between his parents.


	4. Eddie’s bad behavior!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of Eddie’s past issues he picks in Buck and targets him.

Buck is still adjusting to the family when he and Eddie are getting along so much better than when Buck first moved in as Eddie was super jealous of Buck but there are those days when Eddie needs to show he’s the older brother.

“Eddie and Buck are getting along.” Bobby told Athena “are you for reals?” Athena asked Bobby who smiled and said yes “right now Eddie and Buck are in the backyard playing with Chim and Hen with no tears and Eddie is even sharing his toys.” Bobby told Athena who smiled. 

Outside Eddie was shoving toys in Buck’s face “this one is mine! So don’t touch it!” Eddie told Buck who said a tearful ok.

“Eddie leave Buck alone!” Hen told Eddie “no he needs to know that he can’t touch my toys!” Eddie told Hen “your being mean!” Chim told Eddie before he ran to the house as he got the parents “mommy daddy! Eddie isn’t being nice to Buck!” Chim said “what do you mean he’s sharing his toys.” Bobby told Chim.

“Eddie shoving them into Buck’s face and telling him no to touch them.” Chim said “Eddie!” Stop right now!” Athena told Eddie who did “I was just playing with Buck like you told me to!” Eddie said his parents “Chim, Hen take Buck inside please.” Bobby told the older kids who did. 

Bobby and Athena looked at Eddie “do you need to go take a break in your room?” Bobby asked Eddie who said no as he looked mad “why were you being mean to Buck? What did Buck do to you?” Athena asked Eddie “nothing, I just didn’t want Buck to touch my toys.” Eddie said.

“Thats not a nice thing to do Eddie. I think that you need to go to your room and take a break.” Bobby told Eddie “Buck never needs a break! He’s so perfect!” Eddie told his parents “Buck has his days and daddy and I work with him on how Buck can better express his feelings instead of throwing a fit.” Athena told Eddie who stormed off to his room and slammed the door which scared the other kids “just let Eddie calm down before I go talk to him.” Bobby said while he looked at Buck who was sucking his thumb. 

After Eddie calmed down enough to talk to his parents about how Eddie is feeling Eddie said sorry to Buck who looked scared of Eddie “you're not going to hurt me anymore?” Buck asked Eddie “I’ll try my best.” Eddie told Buck who said ok.

Buck stayed with Bobby who made dinner which Buck helped with “your my little chief?” Bobby asked Buck who said yes when he smiled “do the other kids cook with you?” Buck asked while looking at his siblings on the couch watching tv.

“No it’s just daddy who likes to cook.” Bobby told Buck “so do I.” Buck said with a smile “I’m glad buddy!” Bobby said when Hen smiled at Buck “daddy found his little chief.” Hen said while Chim isn’t interested in cooking with Bobby just yet and Hen tried one time but got bored with it half through. 

Eddie sat next to Buck when Eddie would steal Buck’s food off his plate when the parents were not looking at them “stop!” Buck said when he looked mad “I’m not doing anything!” Eddie said as he looked at Buck “you take my food!” Buck told Eddie “lies!” Eddie told Buck.

“I saw Eddie take food from Buck!” Chim said while the parents looked at Eddie “Eddie please switch seats with Chim.” Bobby said as they have to rethink how Buck and Eddie will get alone “Buck finish your dinner please.” Bobby told Buck who did while Eddie was angrily stabbing his food.

“Eddie I think that you need to go to bed early tonight because of your actions today.” Athena told Eddie “why?” Eddie asked his parents “you had a long day Eddie and you are tired so maybe some extra sleep will do you some good.” Bobby told Eddie who said ok when he didn’t like how his parents were treating him and not pushing Buck “what about Buck?” Eddie asked “you were targeting him today.” Bobby told Eddie who didn’t ever ask what he did because he knew he wouldn’t win. 

After dinner Athena was holding Buck on the couch while Chim and Hen helped Bobby with dishes as Eddie was playing in his room before he had to get ready for bed. 

Bobby and Athena put Eddie to bed when Eddie said sorry one last time hoping to go play with the other kids “no Eddie you didn’t behave today so you have to go to bed early.” Bobby told Eddie who said sorry when he didn’t try to cause any problems but it’s hard for him to not feel like he’s being replaced by Buck.

“I like Buck, but I don’t like how he’s taking all your attention from us.” Eddie told his parents “baby you have shared with Chim, hen and Buck.” Athena told Eddie.

“Buck is daddy’s real son, what if daddy gets tired of this family and leaves us and takes Buck?” Eddie asked his parents “is that why you are acting out? You're afraid that daddy is going to abandon us?” Athena asked Eddie who said yes “Buddy, I’m not going to leave you like your birth parents did, you have me for life.” Bobby told Eddie who nodded his head.

“I’m going to say sorry to Buck then I can play?” Eddie asked “no you still need to go to bed for your behavior today but I think saying sorry to Buck is a good start to repairing your relationship with Buck.” Bobby told Eddie who said ok before he went to find Buck and said sorry and hugged Buck who hugged back “it’s ok.” Buck said.


End file.
